dragonvaletipsandsecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of DragonVale written by: Michaelzilla aka Michael Joesph Preston Taylor
Prologue In the peaceful world of Dragonvale wizards, elves, kings, pesants, leprechauns, knights, and even pirates live together in harmony, but it hasn't always been this way. About 100 years ago The Council, a group of the strongest wizards in Dragonvale, started to notice spikes in the magical field, which consist of everything magical in Dragonvale. The Council consist of 5 equally powerful wizards these wizards were Blue Bruin, I Nate, King Me, Ryll Shados, and Ink Master. At first The Council ignored the spikes but then the spikes started to occur more rapidly and farmers started to complain about missing cows, sheeps, and pigs so the council unamisouly decided to investigate the problem. It didn't take much investigating to find out that a mysterious creature was doing this. As Ryll Shados investigated old records she found that almost exactly 100 years ago the same exact things were happening. The source of the problem was never found and the problem disappeared just as quickly as they began. Then the big thing happened I Nate found what was causing the problem he found the very first dragon! King Me made a plan to solve the problem they would select 2 people to tame these new creatures and the other dragons would be sent back to the Dragonverse, that is what The Council decided to call the place where the dragons were from. The 2 tamers were named Golden Dragon and Razor Wing. The tamers put the dragons past taming and actually used them in there own way the tamers used them as a type of entertainment and these places were called Dragon Parks. The Council conjured a spell that sent the dragons back to the Dragonverse some of the dragons found a way to hide. The Council didn't worry because the remaining dragons didn't cause any harm to any more people. Then The Council decided from then on to call there land Dragonvale and the Dragon Parks flourished and Golden Dragon and Razor Wing became experts on dragons and Dragonvale was once again a peaceful land. But as the 100 year anniversary of the discovery of dragons approaches the council fears that the threat might return and this time worse than ever. The Day We Feared The fire works exploded loudly and the entire crowd gazed in awh. It was early and the fireworks were all colors red, blue, green, brown, orange, purple, yellow, etc. Everyone was gathered at Razor wings park for the 100 year aniversary of dragons. For this day people could enter the park free of charge while as on normal days it usually cost a couple of gems. In the crowd stood one young boy named Alex Rider and his grandfather Green Bruin. After the fireworks everyone was invited to walk and gaze among the dragons on the 9 islands. As many of the people in Dragonvale were at the festival there was one group of people not there and they were The Council in there HQ they were watching the magical field very closely to see the dragons would once again return. "Look there" exclaimed I Nate "It has happened" said Blue Bruin "It has come the day we feared" The Council quickly teleported to the spikes location and what stood in front of them was massive a huge multi-color portal spewing out dragons like a gushing fountain. The Council all held up there wands and right as they were about to cast the spell to close the portal the tail of a moss dragon hit the wizards and the wizards were sent flying through the air. Back at the park.... "Look" exclaimed Alex "Its a forge and over theres a brass" "yes, yes take it in little one" Green Bruin stated with a sad tone Green could feel his son was in danger but he didn't know we're he was or what was about to happen next. "ahhhhh" exclaimed one individual "look" Then just as everyone looked in the sky there were dragons everywhere and riding the leading air dragon was a man wearing what looked like ancient armor. The man jumped down and landed and called out to Razor Wing. "Come out now Razor" "what do you want?" asked Razor "There you are I am Drago Nex and I simply want your dragons" said Drago Nex in a calm voice "and if I dont give them to you" "I'll take them by force" "Yeah well then I'm gunna say no" "wrong choice I'm afraid" Drago Nex raised his wand and shoot Razor and just like that Razor was dead. The crowd backed away and started running everywhere. Then Green Bruin stepped out to confront Drago Nex. "what do you want old man" Drago said "you need to stop this at once" Drago and Green lifted there wands and Drago shoot first and Green fell. Drago hopped on his air dragon and took all the parks dragons with him. Once he was far enough away he ordered the forge and fire dragons to burn the park down. Alex ran to his dying grandfather and hugged him. Alex listened carefully as his grandfather said his last words. "Take this Alex and go to The Council Blue will know what to do" "but..." "Don't cry over me Alex remember this Hope always gets to those who need it this is just one battle out of many" "Wait no don't go yet I...." Green was gone and Alex looked around him and fire was blazing out of control so he backed away from his grandfather and clinched the amulet tightly and he wrapped to The Councils HQ, but no one was there. Alex wandered were the council could be.